


[Fanmix] Once I was a Serene Teenaged Child

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Coming of Age, Community: kink_bingo, Fanmix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven songs about age differences, sexual awakenings, power imbalances, mommy play, puppy love, and possibly some consent issues if you're (not) into that kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] Once I was a Serene Teenaged Child

**Author's Note:**

> For the **ageplay** square.

  

01\. Dillon - **Thirteen Thirtyfive**  
 _You'd be thirteen, I'd be thirty-five  
Gone to find a place for us to hide_

  

02\. The Gaslight Anthem - **The Backseat**  
 _But you know the summer always brought it_  
 _That wild and reckless breeze_  
 _And in the backseat, we're just trying to find some room for our knees_

  

03\. Boyce Avenue - **Teenage Dream** (Katy Perry cover)  
 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

  

04\. Tegan and Sara - **Nineteen** (acoustic)  
 _You were all mine  
I was yours, right?_

  

05\. Stevie Nicks - **Edge of Seventeen**  
 _He was no more than a baby then_

  

06\. Lianne La Havas - **Age**  
 _So is it such a problem that he's old?  
As long as he does whatever he is told_

  

07\. Elliott Smith - **Thirteen** (Big Star cover)  
 _Would you be an outlaw for my love?_

  

08\. Frida Hyvönen - **Once I Was A Serene Teenaged Child**  
 _You said a girl like me was torture for you_  
 _I didn't know what to do about it_  
 _And somehow it made me feel proud_

  

09\. Sinéad O'Connor - **This is to Mother You**  
 _All mistakes made in distress_  
 _All your unhappiness_  
 _I will take away with my kiss, yes_  
 _I will give you tenderness_

  

10\. George Michael - **Father Figure**  
 _Just for one moment_  
 _To be warm and naked_  
 _At my side_

  

11\. Phillip Phillips - **Volcano** (Damien Rice cover)  
 _(She's still too young)  
You do not need me_


End file.
